Alibi
by Clio S.S
Summary: A kind of sequel to "Fern Flower" by Stokrot. About what Kira Izuru had to say in the matter of where Vice-Captain Ichimaru had spent the night some days ago... No slash implied nor intended. Although, if they continued that way...


_Ashi no furue hakama ni kakushite_  
_Anata-sama to unmei tomo ni suru boku no wabisuke_  
_Ch__ū__seishin sore dake ga motsu chikara_  
_Doko made mo doko made mo tsuike iku_  
_Suzumu michi gin iro no michi_

My legs still shake under my hakama / My fate with you saves me from my wretchedness / My loyalty is my only strength / so I will follow you wherever you go /  
The path I walk is the silver path

_- _Rock Musical Bleach_, "M_ō_ Hitotsu No Chij_ō_"_

_

* * *

_"... Hinamori, we're studying here."

"But, Abarai-kun!"

The voices were coming from far away, struggling with the drowsiness.

"Any old thing, and you rush to us and panic."

"Any old thing? I thought you would care!" the sheer indignation sounded in girl's voice.

"Why should I care...?" Abarai-kun seemed a bit irritated now.

Wait... he had talked about studying...

"Captain Aizen is furious! I've never seen him like this. He told that if he doesn't hear the convincing explanation... And, believe me, I think he won't be satisfied with anything else."

"Still, I don't see how it has anything to do with us," Abarai kept sticking to his point of view. "I'm more interested in tomorrow's test."

Right, they were studying. Hollow, he had fallen asleep on a book...!

"You're terribly self-centred, Abarai Renji!" Hinamori blurted out. "We're talking of safety of Seireitei here!"

He lifted his eye-lids. The room was filled with light of afternoon... He must have slept at least an hour!

"Only if those two matters are linked. Officer could do thousand different things in the night. If he wasn't in the quarters, he was somewhere else. What a problem to produce an alibi?"

"I've already told you that Captain Aizen won't be satisfied with anything," Hinamori explained in a tone suitable for addressing a half-wit. "Would _you_ risk a false witness before a Gotei 13 Captain?"

The feeling of guilty was fighting with his personal dignity. Please, let Hinamori-san leave at least. He couldn't face her after he had fallen asleep during study... and drooled his own notes to top it all...

"Wait a moment, let me think..."

"Take your time," Hinamori spoke in what appeared a very indifferent voice.

"It was low, Hinamori," Renji must have noticed her irony. "So... Four days ago someone broke into the Central 46. Why do they suspect it was Vice-Captain Ichimaru?"

WHAT? Kira straightened up in his chair, in the last moment catching the book from falling on the floor.

"Well... They don't suspect him. No-one have said it outright." Hinamori-san fixed her eyes on her feet. "It was actually Captain Aizen who brought this topic, and suddenly it turned out that Vice-Captain Ichimaru had no excuse for this night exactly. Yet, it is sure he didn't sleep in his own bed. I happened to walk past Captain Aizen's window when they were talking about it..." she broke off and blushed. "Anyway, if I hadn't known Captain Aizen, I would have been really worried about Vice-Captain Ichimaru. Why didn't he simply answer Captain Aizen's question and tell where he was that night?"

Four days ago? But then...

"I think you're overreacting, Hinamori," Abarai-kun remained sceptical. "As usual," he added with a smirk, while girl frowned. "Don't bother yourself with it. I'm not going to. Besides... if you think about it, we hardly even know him..." he added with a frankness that any other day would affect.

"Abarai-kun!"

"I tell you, give it a rest," Renji put a hand on her shoulder, and only someone close to them would see his concern in this gesture. "I'm sure there won't be long that some girl appears and witness that Vice-Captain Ichimaru spent the night in her arms..."

Hinamori-san jumped to her feet. "Abarai Renji, I'm not listening any more! What do _you_ think about it, Kira-kun?" she turned to look at him.

He gulped, feeling blush on his cheeks, and raised from the chair. "I... I think I have to go and talk with somebody..."

"Oh, Kira, you're awake finally. Hey, where are you going, Kira?"

"You see? He cares!" Hinamori's clearly satisfied voice came in the corridor.

"Yeah, but what can _he_ say in this matter?" Abarai replied harshly.

* * *

It was already the second time during only few days that Kira cursed his inability to use Shunpo. He was already fortunate that the quarters of the Fifth Division were situated closest to the Academy; yet, it was no pleasure at all to run those kilometres - especially after the afternoon nap that normally would seriously prick his conscience. Today, however, the situation was far from normal. As he was getting closer to his destination, Kira tried to grasp his thoughts. All-right, his had been very impulsive, suddenly rushing out without as much as a word of explanation - but it had been due to the realization he had no time to lose. And now, as he was already running, it felt stupid to simply go back - which he didn't want anyway.

Vice-Captain Ichimaru - charged with breaking into the Central 46? Well, Hinamori-san hadn't mentioned about the charge, but if Captain Aizen himself was interested in it... Even he wouldn't be able to protect his second-in-command if the accusation was so grave. Kira preferred not to wonder about what actually Vice-Captain Ichimaru had been doing that night, but it was undoubtedly something dangerous and secret. Kira drove away the picture of injured officer of the Fifth Division, sleeping in ferns in the grove behind Academy... No, Vice-Captain Ichimaru wouldn't do anything against the law of Seireitei, Kira was sure of this. His intuition was telling him, however, that the fate of Vice-Captain Ichimaru wouldn't be anything pleasure had the charge been brought officially, even if he was proved nothing.

Kira slowed down. But... wasn't he himself going against the law of Seireitei when he relied on his own feelings and intuition? Suddenly he felt cold. He had no obligation to Vice-Captain Ichimaru. In fact - how it was that Abarai-kun had put it? - he hardly knew him. Why did he care so much about the safety of the vice-captain of the Fifth Division?

His pace sped up again. _Hardly_ made a difference. They had met only four times and talked no more than three... yet Kira was under - so strange yet how very warm - impression they had known each other since long. He was under the impression that in the presence of Vice-Captain Ichimaru... he could be himself. He felt someone... significant. Vice-Captain Ichimaru had stepped down from the pedestal that, in Kira's view, the elite of Gotei 13 was on... and stood next to him. He was still unequalled ideal - a genial Shinigami with an endearing exterior - especially for lousy and indifferent Kira Izuru, who was no good...

Oh no, he was deviating from the subject. Anyway, he had the feeling - however stupid - that Vice-Captain Ichimaru and he had been linked together by some thread of sympathy; he didn't dare to use any stronger word. So, even if he had no formal obligation to the man, this one thing - this bond - was more than enough. Especially that that night - or morning, in fact - they had really met, and he did know a bit about Vice-Captain Ichimaru condition. Only... Abarai-kun was right: what could _he_ say? One was certain: Vice-Captain Ichimaru wanted to keep it a secret, even if he had put it then in completely light and almost playful tone, accompanied by a very mischievous smile. And if he didn't want to let his own captain know...

Kira stopped, feeling cold again. Did he really want to meddle in Gotei 13 matters? Did he really want to jump between the devil and the deep blue sea? Did he really want to... stand between a captain and his lieutenant? It could be... it was... a suicide. He swallowed.

_Come on, Kira Izuru,_ a voice in his head urged him. _You're a man, aren't you? Prove them your quality! Show them you may be relied on!_

Raising his head, he clenched his fists - and then run even faster.

* * *

Of course, it would be more dramatic if he came into the office like a whirlwind or even jumped through the window (assuming that he wouldn't end sliced by the guards earlier). Perhaps, when he had started his sprint towards the Fifth Division quarters, he had been determined and maniac enough to venture such an entrance - but in the meantime his courage had shrunk considerably, so he just humbly asked for meeting with Captain Aizen "in a matter of utmost importance". Of course, the guards might have turned him away, saying that their captain had more serious tasks to attend than talking with students. Fortunately, Captain Aizen had become so popular because, among other things, he was always available for students with their problems, and no-one had ever been sent away empty-handed. Yet, it seemed to Kira he had been waiting there for ever, although it had been only few minutes before the door of the captain's office opened.

Kira's insides squirmed. He couldn't draw back now... and he really didn't want. His face still red after the sprint and his breath already even, he entered the room and bowed before Captain Aizen. "Forgive my impudence, Captain Aizen, sir!" he called out in a voice meant to be firm, but in reality turned rather squeaky.

"If it isn't Kira-kun... I don't know what to say, seeing you so suddenly here," Captain Aizen replied gently. "Should we fear the news you're bringing with you?" he added with a smile.

Kira straightened up and only now noticed that the man was accompanied by his lieutenant, of course. If possible, he would blush even more... Well, it was better this way. Kira greeted him as well and turned to Captain Aizen again. It didn't escape his attention, though, that Vice-Captain Ichimaru, standing in the shadow, was rather pale and his expression, with some good will, could be called... perturbed?

"I do not want to take any of your precious time, sir," Kira recited beforehand composed formula. It was true that he hoped to have it quickly past him... He feared to stay in Captain Aizen's presence longer than absolutely necessary. He had never been a good liar; only some days ago, due to this he had been punished with a flogging in the Academy. He drove this memory away, for it was insignificant now. Now, he was ready to lie through his teeth to Gotei 13 captain... and he still didn't know the reason himself.

"What is it, Kira-kun?" Captain Aizen urged him.

Kira mustered all his strength. "I've heard..." he started, "I've heard there was some misunderstanding between you, sir, and... and Vice-Captain Ichimaru." The man frowned, as if he was wondering where Kira could hear it from. Whoops, it seemed that Hinamori-san had been indeed eavesdropping in the garden... "About where Vice-Captain Ichimaru was... four nights ago."

The commander of the Fifth Division immediately focused all his attention on Kira, who shivered inside. "And you, Kira-kun, can possibly know about it?" Aizen asked, his calm voice ringing with disbelief.

Kira swallowed, bravely raising his eyes onto the man. "Yes, Captain Aizen."

"Izuru..." came from the corner where Vice-Captain Ichimaru was standing, but he was instantly silenced by his superior's gesture.

"Speak then, Kira-kun," Captain Aizen instructed, and now there was something akin to satisfaction in his voice.

Kira took a deep breath, with all his might refraining from looking at the man most concerned. He was under the vague impression, though, that if Vice-Captain Ichimaru could go even more pale, he would become transparent.

"I think I can understand why Vice-Captain Ichimaru wanted to keep it a secret... but..." Captain Aizen's eyes, when the man was regarding him, were quite... predatory. Oh, he must have been dying to find out. "But, in my opinion, a person's own honour isn't the most important thing in such case. Thus, I beg your pardon, Vice-Captain Ichimaru..." He clenched his fists and lowered his head, catching the glimpse of surprise in Aizen's gaze. "Vice-Captain Ichimaru spent that night with me," he said in a soft voice that only expert person would hear the quaver in.

In the silence that fell afterwards the shriek outside the window was very clearly audible. Kira raised his head just in time to see Aizen Sōsuke take his surprised eyes from him and look in that direction. "You may come in, Hinamori-kun. Oh, Abarai-kun is welcomed as well," he declared. "But use the door, if you please."

"Yes, Captain Aizen," the quiet and humble voice was accompanied by a cheerless murmur.

Even Kira could notice some comedy in this situation, but his fight had already started, so he was far from relaxing. He had dared... he had really dared to say it! And, worse, it hadn't sound so... bad. Even if he was glowing red, even if Hinamori-san... No, wait. Hinamori-san and Abarai-kun had heard. It was unexpected thing. Well, every plan had some weaker points... He would explain it to them, somehow, he thought with an unusual carelessness. He hoped so, at least.

Finally, he dared to look at Vice-Captain Ichimaru, who really seemed a bit transparent, although at the same moment his face was more alive than any time before. There was one question on this face: "Why?" Kira looked away, for he didn't know the answer himself.

Hinamori and Abarai came in and stood by the door, looking like two little frightened mice, which didn't prevent them from goggling at Kira simultaneously. Kira braced himself and cast a glance at Captain Aizen, for it was Captain Aizen he had to fight the battle with. Personally, he hoped that the presence of his friends would soften the situation, but the chances were poor when the matter was so grave.

"Kira-kun," Captain of the Fifth Division spoke, regarding Kira again, "would you please elaborate on your statement? It's not that I'm interested in the private life of my officers, but you must understand that in this case..." he paused. "Where were you and what were you doing?" he asked after a while, and his tone made it clear for everyone that he had just given an order.

Kira swallowed again. _You were almost right, Abarai-kun..._ "We were... behind the greenhouse of the Academy, Captain Aizen," he replied in a soft voice and almost smiled upon hearing the groan of both surprise and satisfaction that came from the door. The commander of the Fifth Division didn't pay attention to it.

"And?" he asked.

"Captain Aizen..." came from the Vice-Captain Ichimaru, but this time his superior silenced him with his glance only.

"We talked," Kira said calmly.

"You talked," Captain Aizen repeated. "I believe you can tell me what were you talking about?"

"About moon. About history of Seireitei and Shinigami calling. About the... the persimmons. And poetry..."

"Kira-kun writes poetry, Captain Aizen," came from Hinamori, who proved her immense courage, interfering in their conversation. By the way, where had she learned about his poems?

"Oh really. So... until the morning... you just... talked?"

"Well, no..." Kira lowered his eyes, for once blessing his blush that should point his assumed truthfulness up. "After that... we..." He broke off. "But must I speak about it in my friends' presence?" he asked, looking at Captain Aizen again. "They don't have to know the details..." he added and felt like the worst scum.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Hinamori cover her face with hands, while Abarai went pale. "That's why you were so happy," Renji said in a low voice. "That is what you didn't want to tell us... when we asked you why you were late for classes," he added with some bitterness.

"I couldn't tell you," Kira said completely sincerely, unable to bring himself and look them into eyes. "Anyway, Captain Aizen, I testify that Vice-Captain Ichimaru didn't leave my side for the whole night," and he looked the Captain of the Fifth Division straight into face.

He prayed to all his guardian spirits that, for once, his innocent appearance and sincere gaze - which Abarai-kun tended to 'compliment' as unmanly - were of use. He didn't want to think about the fact that he had just deliberately lied to the Gotei 13 captain. Aizen Sōsuke's look was mysterious.

"Would you repeat it in the Central 46 if needed?" he asked after a while.

Kira shivered. "Yes, Captain Aizen," he answered with a confidence he didn't really feel. _Good for you, Kira Izuru. You would be a great traitor of Soul Society. And you haven't even become Shinigami yet..._ "Although, I would prefer it to stay between us," he added in a whisper.

Captain of the Fifth Division smiled, and suddenly it seemed like the room got bright. Kira caught his breath. _You would be a pretty good actor too, Kira Izuru. The range of your career opportunities gets broader and broader... You didn't even expect, did you?_ He felt the slightest breeze of victory and decided to seal it. "Especially that we didn't really... except..." he started, but was stopped by Hinamori-san's groan. Abarai-kun called with some indignation, "Don't you think it's enough already, Kira? We don't want to know any more." After a moment of hesitation, Hinamori-san nodded. Kira almost rolled his eyes. Now it was easier to face them and say frankly, "I'm sorry."

"I suppose I should apologize ya, Captain Aizen," Ichimaru Gin's bright voice, ringing with absolute confidence, so typical for the lieutenant of the Fifth Division, sounded in the room. "I should've trusted ya from the start, but I took into consideration Izuru's good name and privacy," he explained. "Though I know ya'd never use it against him," he added with a disarming smile.

"I've always hoped you know you can come to me with everything, Gin," his superior replied in a tone of a slight reprimand, but the storm had been already over.

"Yes, Captain Aizen," his second-in-command answered, bowing his head. He managed to throw at Kira such a glance that Kira blushed again, though he knew it was only an act. It didn't escape Aizen's attention either.

"I'll ask about one more thing," he threw almost nonchalantly. "Are you going to continue your... relationship?"

Vice-Captain Ichimaru cast a glance at Kira, who gave him a furtive look and fixed his eyes on the floor. Suddenly, so much seemed to depend on Vice-Captain Ichimaru's answer... Well, he did hope that, perhaps, after what he had done, lieutenant of the Fifth Division would regard him with more favour, but... But the things in his life hardly ever went according to his hopes. He felt how tired he was - he couldn't possibly be more tired after fighting a Hollow. He wanted to leave this office already and go back to his dorm in Academy. There was... his place. Not amongst the elite of Gotei 13.

"We're going to continue our... relationship," Vice-Captain Ichimaru answered after what seemed an eternity. "Right, Izuru?"

Kira raised surprised eyes on him. He met Ichimaru Gin's smile - that inseparable smile that was the man's hallmark and that Kira had missed since he had entered the room, although he hadn't realized it. Everything was back to normal. "Ye-yes," he said quietly, now the trembling in his voice entirely natural. For a moment, he was sure that the tension that had left him only now had been much stronger that when he had been talking with Captain Aizen.

Unexpectedly, he realized that until now he hadn't been scared in the slightest. He had been determined. For one moment, his resolve had made him a totally different person: confident and resolute. He blinked. He was under the impression that he could see a new path at his feet and he knew that, if he followed it, he would stay this confident and resolute Kira Izuru longer. The path was glistening silverly. He raised his eyes at Ichimaru Gin and then he nodded, answering more questions that had been asked aloud.

"Perfect," Aizen Sōsuke announced, almost beaming with his good mood. "I suppose we can call time on our little meeting. Hinamori-kun, Abarai-kun, Kira-kun, I wish you good night. If it's all... Gin, you're sure you don't want to say goodbye in private?"

Kira blushed fiercely and bowed deeply, then rushed out the office, even if they could see it very improper.

"Bye bye, Izuru!" he heard from inside. Despite burning blush and general agitation, he couldn't not smile.

The quickly left the quarters of the Fifth Division behind; he was lucky that Hinamori-san and Abarai-kun waited at least that long before jumping at him. He received their reproaches without a word... for he couldn't care less. He was really grateful to them as they, completely unaware, had added some credibility to his story. Besides, he was listening to them with one ear only, for he could focus only on what had just happened during his talk with Aizen Sōsuke. Not only had he managed - well, he shouldn't be proud of this, and, in fact, the remorse was more indicated - to confuse the Gotei 13 captain... Not only had he managed to help - again! - Vice-Captain Ichimaru... Not only had Vice-Captain Ichimaru shown no anger for "harming his reputation"... but he had publicly announced he was going to associate with him. Kira wondered if he could be happier.

"But we didn't really do anything there..." he threw in, he hoped, the right moment, trying to remain the part of the conversation.

"Come off it already, Kira. The more you repeat it, the less credible you sound," Abarai snapped with irritation. "Believe me, both of us don't want to know anything about it. Any-thing."

_Thanks all the guardian spirits,_ inwardly Kira heaved a sigh of relief. He would be in trouble had anyone really started to ask him the details. What could they possibly do with Vice-Captain Ichimaru? He had no idea.

"Although..." Abarai-kun threw a cautious glance at him. "To tell the truth, I hardly believe you, Kira, would..."

"Abarai-kun!" Hinamori-san finally called in her normal tone.

"Everyone grows up," Kira declared nonchalantly, looking into the darkening skies. For a moment, he was under the impression it was the greatest truth he had said that day.

Hinamori and Abarai kept silent. Kira lowered his head and regarded them, alarmed with such reaction.

"But you know what, Kira?" Abarai-kun begun, hesitation in his voice. "You may not look it... now even less than before," he added with a smirk, "but you really have balls."

Kira stood in the middle of the road, staring at his friend and not knowing what to say.

"Hardly anybody would have courage to do something like this," Abarai-kun went on, this voice ringing with something akin to respect.

Kira cast him a grateful glance. Abarai raised his gaze to the sky and observed a waxing moon for a moment.

"If it's not love, then I don't know myself what," he said, lowering his eyes on Kira again and curving his lips in a sneer.

Kira felt blushing to the roots of his hair.

"But, please, never ever do it in my presence," Abarai-kun warned with a wicked glimpse in his eye. "And, in fact... it would be best if you didn't speak of him at all," he added. "One Hinamori speaking about Aizen all the time is more than enough," he claimed, throwing a cross look at her, while she squealed indignantly. "It's good she's not in my room."

Hinamori punched him in the shoulder, then called out with satisfaction, "I'm sure you too will one day find someone to look up to. Just you wait, Abarai Renji."

"I'm sure I won't."

"You bet?"

"The loser cleans up the winner's room."

"Very well..."

Kira listened to their quarrel, smiling. He felt the calmness filling him. Evening was beautiful, and the people who accepted him as he was were next to him. It might be that the skies would cloud over tomorrow or that someone's smile would disperse the clouds - he didn't know. He wanted to enjoy that day and that moment that he hoped to remember longer. Becoming an adult was fine, but... the times like this he didn't want to grow up yet. He was happy.

* * *

_Bonus_

"Don' ya think we should, from time to time, show people... hmm... the supposed real nature of our relationship?"

"Err?"

"I could sometimes fetch ya after yer classes. Or ask ya out to dinner."

"Err..."

"Or, hmm... Embrace ya on the school courtyard and kiss."

"Vice-Captain Ichimaru!"

"I've never done it before, yet it shouldn' be a problem... Ya think it's a bad idea?"

"Vice-Captain... Ichimaru..."

"Ya wen' pale suddenly, Izuru."

"I think that... Hinamori-san and Abarai-kun... for different reasons, though... wouldn't take it... well."

"Hmm, ya may be right. And what about ya?"

"I... I haven't done it before either."


End file.
